the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Hozuki
'Approval:' 3/17/18 - 8 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kaito is quite tall for his age. He sprouted up to a nice tall height of 6 foot 2. He has silver-grey hair. His eyes are a also a dark grey. He has a a nice tan complection to him it always looks like he had been out in the sun. Due to his constant training he is in peak physical shape. He wears a black and grey tank top and black pants. Over that he wears either a red cloak or a silver poncho. Growing up in a noble household was not all it was cracked up to be. As a child he was often told by his father that children are meant to be seen not heard. And if he didn't get the lesson at the time his father made sure he learned it later. This led to Kaito becoming quite a man of few words. But it gave him a fondness for letting his actions speak louder than his words. Because of his discipline as a child when he does speak he is mistaken for shy and his setences tend to trail off if not speaking to someone in a position of power. Even then he sometimes has trouble finding his voice. It often makes him seem shy to others on the outside. 'Stats' (Total:69) Strength: 15 Speed: 14 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 10 CP: 70 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Water Release Genin 2: Weapons Specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: 0 Water Release # Water Slice - A sword that is covered in water/wet can be swung at the enemy causing the water to reach off the sword and extend the length of the sword attack, basically making the sword longer. CP, 5/round # Hiding in the Mist - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. CP, 10/round Weapons Specialist #'Dance of the Fire Dragon:' The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by taking on the aspects of a fire dragon to increase their strength. (+5 to strength, 10 CP/round) #'Dance of the Wind Dragon: '''The user enters a stance that allows their speed to be amplified drastically by taking on the aspects of a wind dragon to increase their speed. (+5 to speed, 10 CP/round) #'Silent Killing''' - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. Other # Stats +5 # Stats +5 # One Handed Jutsu: This allows to user to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables her to use a sword in one hand and use the other to make a jutsu. Equipment *6 Chakra Conducting Sword *3 Chakra Pill Ryo * Ryo earned: 21000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 42' *'Weekly: 2/12' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 Canon in Z - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 3/26/2018 (Chunin Exam) C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 8 Training Day - 7 QP, 3500 Ryo, 11/25/17 Dinner Time - 9 QP, 4500 Ryo, 12/3/17 Where He At - 6 QP. 3000 Ryo, 12/12/17 A Real Mission - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 12/31/17 Newspaper Deliveries - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 1/10/18 A Caravan of Travels - 5 QP, 2500 Ryo, 1/18/18 Festival of Blood - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 2/8/18 Building up to the Exam - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 3/16/18 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Kaito was born to one of the noble families of the land of water. His father while not a ninja by trainning did posses some latent ninja abilities. These were brought out by his mother. His mother was from the Hozuki clan. As a child he had everything he could ever want. When he turn four that was when his mother decided that he should start learning so ninjutsu. She started teaching him Water Release jutsu as their clan often exhibited an iniate apptitude for it. Just as she expected he took right to it. When he turned 5 his father started him in a private education at his home. It was there he learned history about the land of water and Kiri. It was during that time he learned about the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They quickly became his favorite topic in school. He even learned that one of his cousined three times removed was a member. Despite his father's wishes his mother still taught him ninjutsu in secret. After a year of schooling and secret ninja lessons his father decided he wanted to strengthen his families ties to the village, just in case. He decided he would send Kaito to the ninja academy in Kiri. He would attend under his mother's family name instead of his birth one to keep his identiy a secret. He was excited to start. He couldn't wait to start learning Kenjutsu. School was hard for him. He had a hard time making friends as he didn't know how to speak with them. He was repeatedly told that he should be seen and not heard before he had started at the school, this led to him being labled as quiet. Being as quiet as he was most of the other kids didn't want to be friends with the weird quiet kid. Despite his problems with making friends he was an above average student he loved all of the material he was studying at the school. He would often practice hours on end after classes were over to learn the material he learned. When he was 10 he was given the opportunity to test for graduation. However being a young child and not realizing it meant he could learn even more in the ways of a ninja he declined to continue studying at the academy. When he turned 12 he finally graduated from the academy. He spent the last three years as a genin doing mostly menial work around the village but soon things would be chaning. There was the chunin exams coming up in a few months and he wasn't going to miss that. Genin Category:Character